So Random Is No More!
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: This is a fan-made series finale episode for Sonny with a Chance. It's where everything comes together and Chad begins to realize his feelings for Sonny. Nico and Grady plan on making their own sitcom meanwhile. Used to be "With A Chance of Ending."
1. Part 1

**SWAC: Series Finale (Fan-Made, of course)**

**You know how most shows just get cancelled, well, I'm making a story-episode where everything in the end comes together.  
It'll be placed about 2 years after Sonny came to The So Random! set. So, I think it would be important to read this before heading into the story.  
Tawni and Sonny are finally BFF's on the set with only few disagreements every once in awhile.  
Nico and Grady are planning on making a sitcom with each other as step-brothers. (Sound familiar?)  
Zora left the studio after thinking she wasn't important to the rest of the cast. Now, she's a struggling actress and takes on roles for infomercials and as an extra for sitcoms and movies.  
(Wow, that was long)  
Chad... Well, he's still on Mackenzie Falls and still thinks Sonny is "Stupid Cute.":D  
And Channy has not happened yet! :P **

**Enjoy the story. **

* * *

Marshall was pacing back and forth nearby the Prop House. He was nervous about, well, everything! This was the biggest break of his life, except, not in a good way. This was important to the kids. It would break their hearts. Giving up, he sighed. He built up the courage to stroll in the Prop House, get everyone's attention, and announce...

"So Random! is going out of business!"

"WHAT?" The teens shrieked.

"Oh, for pete's sake. So Rand-"

"Yeah, Marsh, we heard you! But, why?" Sonny said.

"Well, for awhile, the ratings for your-or our show have been gradually decreasing, then since another comedy show premiered..." Marshall immediately stopped.

"Marshall?" Grady waved his hand in front of him.

"Oh, you guys are smart cookies. You probably know what I'm rambling on about!" He smiled.

"No, I don't." Nico claimed, with everyone nodding.

Marshall rolled his eyes and groaned out, "Since that other comedy show appeared, our ratings have dropped massively. Your fanmail income may have decreased, as well as our television showings."

Tawni gasped. "Then there would be no more me during the day!!"

"Exactly! We would only be on around midnight! Plus, Mr. Condor gave me this." Marshall gave the packet to Sonny.

"What is it?"

"You'll know when you read it, Nico."

"It's-it's... a-" Sonny stammered.

"GO ON!"

"Fine, fine. It's an eviction notice. We have the entire day to clear out the stage, say our goodbyes, and by the time it's 9pm... We're officially fired."

Everyone looked down at their shoes, hurt.

"Yes. Well, I'm gonna go tell the techinicians and Josh." Marshall said, snagging the note with him.

The kids slumped down on the couch, except for Tawni, who fell on her bottom.

"Ow."

"There wasn't a seat there, Tawni."

"Psh. I knew that!" She lied, flipping her hair behind her back and heading for her dressing room.

"Can't believe this, guys." Sonny complained.

"Sonny, me and Grady were thinking of leaving So Random! eventually." Nico said.

"What-why?"

"Haha. Get this! We were gonna propose-"

"To each other? I knew you two would become a happy.. GAY couple!" Chad barged in.

"Chad, shut up. I was listening to their story."

"Their love story." Chad walked inside and sat beside Sonny. She punched his arm to shut him up.

"As we we saying, before Mackenzie No-Balls came..." Nico and Grady glared at Chad.

"Haha. Very funny." He commented, dryly.

They smiled, saying, "We were gonna tell Mr. Condor about the idea of having us star in our own show."

"Sounds great! What are you going to call the show?" Sonny asked.

"How about... 'Nico and Grady?' G and I will be step-brothers with crazy adventures that don't exactly happen to the average teen!" Nico explained.

"Hey! Why should it be called 'Nico and Grady?'" Grady asked, mad.

"Does it matter?! You should be glad I didn't call it 'Nico!'" And with that, the boys kept fighting about the show's name.

"Okay. Gotta get back to the Falls. You know how busy we are." Chad got up and turned for the exit. Sonny did the same thing, following Chad.

"If you are so 'busy,' then why do you bother coming here all the time?"

Chad stood in his place, looking at Sonny. He couldn't think of an excuse he hasn't used before. _Sonny has silky hair... CHAD! Snap out of it_. _YOU have to think of a good excuse of why you came! And not because..._

"I came here because of you." Chad said. As he thought that sentence over, he muttered, "Oh FUCK!"

Sonny widened her eyes and asked to make sure she heard right. "Did you just say you came here because of me?"

"What? NO! No-no! Why would I come here for you? Pfhhbt! Ridiculous Random!" Chad rambled, before leaving hastily.

"I won't be a Random for long." Sonny whispered to no one in particular.

She wandered about in the studio lot, taking in the placements of the equipment, the posters for TV shows, and the rooms. Sonny was thinking about what she would be doing an hour before she would have to leave. She could tell Nico and Grady to mess up the posters of Mackenzie Falls. _A beard, clown hair, and a round nose will be Mackenzie's new look around the Cafeteria and Stage 3? Maybe it should be something original. _She kept thinking about that prank until she collided into someone else. She thought it was Chad.

"Chad, why can't you-"

"It's not Chad, Sonny. It's Josh."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Josh! Did Marshall tell you...?" Sonny glanced around if he was around.

"Uhh, no. What was it I'm supposed to be told?" He asked, cocking up an eyebrow at Sonny.

"Oh, it's bad news for us. So Random's being shut down."

"Sonny, I'm sorry about that, but have you thought of joining another show? Everyone's been buzzing about you."

"No, I haven't. Thanks for the advice, Josh. I'm gonna miss you," Sonny whined, before hugging the mail carrier, who blushed.

"Hehehe, it's nothing," He said, doing all sorts of hand gestures.

"I gotta go."

"Mm'kay." Josh replied, before leaning on his cart, overjoyed.

The cart began to move. Josh didn't notice it until he fell on the ground. There was a loud crash and cat screech in the the room ahead. That was Mackenzie Falls. :P

"JEFF!!!" Chad yelled. 'Jeff' ran off.

* * *

Tawni was messing around in front of the mirror as if nothing happened.

"Kiss." She stuck out her tongue and did the "Rock On" hand sign.

"Michael." Tawni wore a black fedora and sequined glove.

"Crazy Michael." She made a face, put her sequin-gloved hand in front of her face, and held her crotch. At that moment, Sonny came in.

"TAWNI!" Sonny shrieked in pure horror.

"OMG SONNY!" Tawni panicked and added, "You saw nothing. Bye!"

Sonny tried to forget that burst-in, but they shared the room. _She didn't even get to pack. Since I'm here, might as well. _And so Sonny did pack up her belongings into her carry-on bag. Her mirror and large items would have to wait until her mom came home from work. She checked her cowgirl cellphone: 4:37PM. _It's only been 1 minute since I last checked? Mom will be home at 5. I could try calling her now.._

And so Sonny began dialing her mother's work number. She heard a few rings until she got her mother's voicemail.

"Please leave a message. I'll be sure to return your call."

"Mom? It's Alison... your daughter," Sonny chuckled, "When you get this, can you come over to the studio? It's urgent."

"I never thought this day would come," A mysterious voice called.

"Chad," Sonny hissed.

"Sonny. I won't make fun of you or the rest of the Randoms or soon to be ex-randoms! Besides, you have the rest of the day to pack up and vanish," Chad triumphantly said.

"Oh yeah. And I bet you'll be very happy when I'm not here to annoy you anymore!" Sonny replied confidently.

That's when Chad realized it and questioned himself the big question. _OH MY GOD! Sonny won't be here anymore after today. Do I love her? Will I feel different? Of course. I've been used to seeing her perky, sunny face everyday for the past two years. Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do upset. Never! Relax. Relax. Just pull the CDC charm on her. It should work._

"Really, Sonny? Do you really?" He smugly asked with confidence as well. He stepped closer to me.

"Y-yes. I really d-do," Sonny stuttered, nervous about getting too close to 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!'

He noticed how she was feeling. Chad used her nervousness against her, as he kept getting closer to her.

"Fine."

"F-Fine!"

"Good."

"G-good... IS THAT MARSHALL?" She asked, escaping the wrath of Chad.

"Dammit..." He muttered, leaving the room.

* * *

**Part 1 : Done! What do you think? **

**I'm planning on having three or four chapters. And if you didn't read the bold at the top, it would wise to read it now.**

**By now, there would be a commercial break!**

**!Channy4eva! :D**


	2. Part 2

**SWAC: Series Finale (Fan-Made, of course)**

**You know how most shows just get cancelled, well, I'm making a story-episode where everything in the end comes together.**

**Part 2 is ready! What are you still reading this for?**

** But here is the Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or WILAY references.**

**Enjoy the story. **

* * *

"You know what! Fine! I'll have my own show and you won't be apart of it!" Grady yelled.

"Fine! I'll star in my own show. AND YOU won't be apart of it!" Nico retorted, pathetically.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Oh dear lord, we sound like Sonny and Chip Drama Pants." Grady complained.

"G, I'm sorry," Nico apologized, opening his arms for an embrace.

"I'm sorry too!" Grady cried, squeezing Nico.

"Grady-Can't... BREATHE!" Grady let go, resulting in having a woozy Nico on the ground.

"You can be just as dramatic as Chad sometimes." Nico gasped at the word 'Chad.'

"Are we going to tell Mr. Condor our idea or what?"

"Uh-up-up-up. Let's eat first. For it's.... wait for it.... the rare FUDGESICLE FRIDAY!!" Grady empathized.

"Hahaha. Great idea. Last one there won't get any fudgies." Nico said, before running.

"Hey!" Grady yelled, sprinting for his life.

* * *

Tawni strutted around the studio, looking for a certain Little Miss Sonshine. She suddenly became distracted by her glossy nails. They shimmered, sparkled, and she was able to see herself under fluorescent lighting. Tawni giggled every once in awhile.

"Who's the prettiest? You are!" Tawni mentioned aloud.

"Thanks Tawni. Gotta run!" Sonny said.

"I didn't- Sonny! Come back here!" Tawni demanded.

"Somewhere else!" Sonny replied, still walking away.

"No one says 'No' to Tawni Hart!" She yelled, following her friend.

The girls ended up at the abandoned Ladies' Room.

"Ew. Sonny you better have a good reason why in this place. It's so gross," Tawni complained.

"Well, this is the only place where Chad probably can't find me. I'm worried about his health. He looked deranged the last time I saw him."

"Maybe he finally figured it out."

"What out?"

"That he loved you."

"You're mental! We could never love each other!"

"HEY! Tawni Hart is always right! And pretty," She giggled.

"Whatever Tawni."

"You love him too. Hehe!"

"I do not!"

"And this is why you guys never hooked up," She mumbled the next, "So stubborn."

"I am not stubborn!"

"HA! You just confessed!" Tawni gasped in awe. "I get it. And this is so cliché, but I think you are afraid of really falling for someone like him! You need to admit it, Sonny. Or else you become bitter, lonely, and living with 16 cats. Just like Ms. Bitterman."

"Oh, I do not want to be like Ms. Bitterman. But Tawni, I thought I would fall in love with someone who's thoughtful, charming, handsome, and selfless! Not someone who.. who is so..."

"Someone who **is **handsome, charming, and thoughtful. Well, yes he is a complete jerk to everyone, but not to you."

"If you think if he's selfless to me. Would you consider if he would **quit **Mackenzie **Falls? **For **me?**" Sonny asked with venom on the edge of her voice.

"Well, uh... No-Maybe. He's been on that ride for... 6 years!"

"My point exactly. He isn't that selfless!" She pointed out, throwing her arms in the air.

"Ok, fine. But you love each other. If he kisses you, you better be thinking 'Tawni was right.'" Tawni mentioned before exiting the restroom.

Sonny sniffed in the rustic air and let out a disgusted groan. And she left, following Tawni's lead.

* * *

Chad was not in the best mood at the set of Mackenzie Falls. Knowing that your 2 year crush will no longer be coming to Condor Studios anymore will really send a guy or girl crashing through a window. He also recently came back from the cafeteria with Baked Alaska. It was gone now since he ate his heart out with that bib on. He wished that one of his old friends were here and that wish was granted.

"Chad?" A petite blonde asked.

"I know that voice anywhere. Kat?" He asked, turning around and getting out of his chair.

Kat was a 15 year old blonde with a similar face to Meaghan Jette Martin's. Her eyes were a rare lavender color with a hint of mocha at the edges. She was the head cheerleader type and everyone adored her. Right now, her hair was pulled back into a sporty ponytail, only letting her bangs be free. Kat's skin was a porcelain shade and was smooth like a baby's bottom. Chad and Kat have known each other since she was starting school. She also has a minor crush on him.

"One and only!" She said. They hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked, smiling on her shoulder.

"What? I haven't seen you in a long time and this is what you ask me? Haha. Nah. Well, felt like saying 'Hi!'" They released their hug.

"Hi." Bluntly said by Chad.

"Well. Someone's a Mr. Gwumpy Pwants." Kat faked a frown, while poking Chad's stomach.

"Ow."

"Wow, someone's a sissy!"

"I've been brought differently, okay?" Chad whined.

"Chh. Fine, I'll stop. So... How's 'The Falls?'"

"Same old. Same old."

"That's no fun. Is there anyone new here? I haven't visited since... 2009?"

"Yeah. And two days after came, someone new came to So Random!"

"Oh, Sonny Munroe? I've been watching that since she came."

"Yeah, me too."

"Gasp. Chad Dylan Cooper watches something that doesn't have him on there?" Kat asked, shocked.

"Ugh. Yes!"

Kat spotted a brunette girl wearing a cute fedora hat who was searching for something or maybe someone. She tapped Chad's shoulder.

"Your girlfriend's here!"

"Wh-Wha-What? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"I was pushing your buttons." Kat stated. She was kinda upset, knowing that Chad likes someone, but it wasn't that heartbreaking. _Should've known he liked her..._

"Chad? Oh, who's this?" Sonny asked, coming closer to the blonde buds.

"I'm Kat." She rudely said. Her body language was off, where her hands were on her hips with half-frown on her face. _She's pretty too. Ugh._

"She's a friend of mine." Chad smiled.

"Let's take a seat!" Kat offered, sitting next to Chad on a loveseat and making Sonny sit on a chair.

"So..." Kat started.

"So..." Chad repeated, unknowingly putting his arm behind her shoulders.

"So... how did you guys meet?" Sonny asked.

"School." Chad said, while Kat said, "Carnival."

Sonny scrutinized her eyebrows together. "Which is it?"

Kat opened her mouth to talk, but Chad intervened. "It was school. I remember that! Kat is about 4 years younger than me. So, she was in Pre-K."

"I know how to do math, Chad!"

"Fine, I was doing a photo shoot at our school when I noticed a pathetic little girl tripping over her own feet!"

"Shut up!!" Kat squeaked and faced Sonny, continuing the story, "He actually didn't think it was pathetic at all. He came over to me when I was looking at my scraped knee."

"And I said, 'Hey. Can you not bother me when I'm taking photos?'" The brunette opened her mouth in awe.

"I know right? I threw dirt at his face for being mean. He scoffed, I laughed. He said sorry and helped me off the ground. Everything after that was all friendly fluff!" Kat said.

"Hmm. Kat, you said Carnival, right?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah. Chad tell her," Kat suggested, glancing at Chad.

"You don't want to hear it though."

"Why not?"

Kat rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Well, Sonny. Me and Chad were at the bungee jumping in the air thing and something totally hilarious happened-"

"Don't tell her!!" Chad urged, blushing hard at the memory.

"You act like my brother sometimes, Chad. Bet you're wondering what happened right?" Sonny nodded in desperation.

"Good! Well, somehow, and I don't know how this **didn't **get in the papers, all of Chad's clothes were gone by the time his ride was over. Idk how that happened."

"I was wearing loose clothing that day and I started to hate stuff like that!"Chad complained.

Sonny was laughing very hard as her imagination ran wild at the story. Her eyesight began to cloud up with excitement.

"It was the most fun we had together that day though, right?" Kat asked, keeping an eye on Sonny. Something in Sonny began to break.

"Of course." They shared a glance at each other that gave the So Random! girl the wrong sign. She started to whimper.

"Excuse me," Sonny left her chair and began to head for her dressing room. She behind to see that Chad saw her crying face.

"Sonny."

"Chad. WAIT, DON'T!" Kat tried to make him stay, but he violently released himself.

"Kat! Get out, NOW!" Chad demanded, pointing to the exit.

"Urgh. Whatever. She's too good for you. I hope you're dead the next time I see you." And with that, Kat left the studio lot and Chad had to catch up with Sonny.

* * *

"Sonny! Can you wait up?" Chad asked loudly from a distance.

"Why?" She muttered, but stood on the patio outside the cafeteria. Chad was panting and held onto his knees when he got to her.

"Finally... Got to you. Why... did you run off like that?" He asked, regaining his regular breathing.

"Just because..."

"It's because you're jealous of me and-"

"JEALOUS? I'm not jeal- do you like that girl?" Sonny changed the subject.

"Who in the what now?"

"You know. Do you like Kat?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, Sonny. Funny, funny Little Sonny, I-"

"Because she sure seemed to like you! And the what-not to take her eyes off you and the nudy stories. And the carnival. You two were smiling and laughing. God, how it hurt me. I'm just so confused right now, Chad." Sonny explained, holding her head.

"Yeah, but-"

"Chad, for the last time. I'm not jealous. Honestly, I'm not." Chad only smirked at this lie.

"I mean.. Come on! Why do we fight all the time? Why can't I for once lose all this tension and hang out with you? It'd be great to share stories and little glances every once in awhile. I just hate all of this rivalry and confusion. Even though So Random! will be gone tomorrow, I don't think-"

As Sonny kept agonizing about they couldn't be together because of their TV show rivalry, Chad held her face in his hands, stared into her eyes, and they shared a breath-taking kiss.

* * *

_Her lips taste like the sweetest strawberries I've ever tasted. I could stay here for awhile. _(Chad)

_He kissed me. His breathe smells like spearmint and Baked Alaska. Did he have that for lunch? He's a good kisser though. _(Sonny)

* * *

The kiss turned out to become a full-blown makeout and everyone in the cafeteria was looking. The So Random! group came in the midst of it all, and simultaneously jerked their heads toward the action. With astonished faces, they gasped.

"Oh my god." Tawni said.

"Sonny and Chad.." Nico started.

"... Are making out." Grady said in awe.

Out back with Chad and Sonny, their lips felt the spark as they parted from each others.

"Whoa." They said in unison. The actors from _Meal or No Meal, The Gladiators, Mackenzie Falls, Hoosier Girl, and So Random! _cheered with their entire being, saying "Finally!", and wooted for Channy! They were embarrassed, figuring out they were kissing in front of an audience.

"Sonny. Come here." Marshall commanded. Before Sonny left, Chad took ahold of her wrist.

"Call you later?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sonny assured.

"Good." Chad smiled.

"Good." Sonny blushed, knowing how it'll end.

"Are we good?"

"We're totally good." Sonny said, taking back her wrist and walked over to Marshall.

"Yeah Marshall?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble with that last scene, but would you mind shutting off the lights around the set at 8?" he asked.

"Okay." Sonny agreed, making a confused face.

"Thank you. I'll be leaving soon." Sonny checked her cell: 6:01pm. _Mom again? _

She called her mom and begged her to come to the studios.

"Mom, I know you're there. Can you come over to the studios, please? Bye. Love you." She said into her phone before clicking the 'Hang Up' button.

Sonny now stood in the middle of the, now empty, So Random! set. She was so frustrated and paced back and forth, trying to think of something to relieve her from mass boredom.

"URGH! What now?" Sonny asked.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written : 2,497. Did you guys notice the What I Like About You reference I did? Hope one of you did. *Channy***

**Part 2 : Fin.**

**Only a few chapters left. D:**

**But I hope you enjoyed this while it lasted. Now, if you don't mind. Please press that pretty little button below.**


End file.
